Many businesses (such as, for example, search engine websites, e-commerce websites, marketplace websites, etc.) rely on data centers that process large amounts of data. Data centers typically include many server computers and other devices that consume power. Data center power consumption is currently on the rise and is expected to continue growing rapidly, particularly due to the popularity of mobile devices and the millions of users connecting to the Internet.